


Overfilled

by orphan_account



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Fluff, Gen, Stomach Ache, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eggs finds a sick Baby in the Circus Gallery, and decides to help out.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Overfilled

Eggs Benedict was getting ready for his night shift at Circus Baby’s Pizza World. It was going to be the usual routine, check on the robots, shock them when they’re bad, if that doesn’t work then fix the electricity. He entered the elevator, a flashlight in his hand, and he prepared himself for possible death.  
“Welcome back, Eggs Benedict, to Circus Baby’s Pizza World. As normal, it’s recommended to be cautious when performing maintenance, and please make sure you leave nothing behind in any of the rooms.” HandUnit greeted Eggs. He sighed, tired of hearing the same message daily.  
“Ballora has had a busy day today, let’s check on her. Turn on the light in the Ballora Gallery.” Eggs was directed by the machine. He pressed the blue button on the left side of the room, and then he proceeded to do the same on the right side of the room with the Funtime Auditorium as directed.  
“Great! Ballora and the Funtime animatronics are both in working order. Now let’s head to the Circus Gallery, where Circus Baby always has been.” HandUnit instructed. Eggs wiggled his way through the vent under the white clown mask on the wall, and once he made it to the other side, he once again heard that masculine voice in the speakers.  
“Circus Baby’s day has mostly consisted of giving ice cream to the children. Let’s check on her and see how she’s doing.” HandUnit directed. Eggs pressed the blue button, only to see that Baby wasn’t there.  
“It looks like Baby has decided to leave her stage. Let’s convince her to come back with a controlled shock.” The yellow screen said. Eggs pressed the red button, then pressed the blue one again. Baby wasn’t there.  
“Oh, Circus Baby, we’re not here to play peek-a-boo! Let’s try another controlled shock.”  
_click._  
“Let’s try _another_ controlled shock.”  
_click_. On the third click, Eggs could have sworn he heard an audible gasp and what sounded like a pained moan. It sounded like Baby.  
“Let’s try a stronger controlled shock to get Baby out of hiding.” HandUnit demanded. Eggs looked at a vent on his left--It looked like it led into the Circus Gallery--and decided to crawl through it. Using his flashlight, he looked around the room until he could spot a bright red pigtail, and he moved his light to the right, revealing Circus Baby. Her pigtails were lowered, the microphone she held was on the floor, her hands were tightly wrapped around her stomach, which was seemingly distended a few inches, her eyes were closed, revealing white eyelids, and she was sitting against the wall. Eggs didn’t know if his eyes were deceiving him, but the 7’2” robot’s chest was moving as if her breathing was labored, and he could hear breathing/whimpering coming from the robot. He slowly approached the robot, prepared to run if it was a trap, and he stopped when he was about five inches away from her.  
“Hey, Baby.” He said. She didn’t respond.  
“Baby?” He repeated. No response except her head turning away.  
“Earth to Circus Baby, are you there?” Eggs asked, placing a hand on her knee. She opened her eyes and looked up, slightly jolting in surprise when she saw him. The sudden jolt caused her to clutch her stomach tighter, a pained gasp/shudder coming from her.  
“Whoa, are you okay?” He asked, noticing her pain.  
“No…I--Oof...My stomach hurts” The robot managed to say. Audible groans and gurgles came from her stomach, and her eyes shut tight.  
“Whoa, what happened?”  
“There wasn’t anyone to refill my ice cream dispenser when it ran out today, so I had to do it myself. The problem is, they never had any blueprints on how to refill, nor are there any papers saying how much ice cream to use. I ended up using around thirty-three cartons because I thought that was how much I needed for the kids, and I guess that was excessive.”  
“Thirty-three!?” Eggs exclaimed. Baby nodded.  
“How long were you like this?” He asked.  
“Well, I ran out around, the third kid, was it? And it took me ten minutes to refill, so I think since two in the afternoon. Not many kids wanted ice cream when Ballora came out with the pizza.” Baby said back.  
“Since 2 PM!? How didn’t you notice something was wrong?”  
“Well, I only gave ice cream to a few kids, and when we got to performing, that was when I noticed, but I didn’t feel _that_ bad, just a little nauseous. Then it just got worse. I even left the stage around an hour before closing because my tummy hurt so bad!”  
“Geez, I’m sorry about what you’re going through. Hey, how ‘bout we take you to Parts and Service and see if we can help with your...stomach issues.” Baby nodded, and with help from Eggs, she got up on her feet and, using the wall as a support, she got to the other side of the Funtime Auditorium vent and waited for Eggs, who was crawling through a vent.

When Eggs got to the other side of the vent, Baby was close to collapsing, and her legs were shaking. Eggs offered her his hand, and he helped her get to Parts and Service, Circus Baby breathing harder than she was before.  
“Alright, we’re almost there, come on.” Eggs told the ailing robot, who had paused for a moment. They reached the Parts and Service room, and before entering, Eggs took out his phone.  
“Hey, is it alright if I work late? One of the robots broke and the others don’t know how to fix her. I can? Alright.” He said on the phone before hanging up. He opened the door for Baby to walk in, and he followed. Turning on a light to see, he found a large table--It looked like it was where the animatronics were repaired--and laid Baby on it, propping her head and upper torso on a few things. Baby’s stomach rumbled again, and she whimpered a bit, tightly clutching her abdomen. Eggs tried to pry her hands off, but they wrapped tighter around her.  
“Baby, you’re gonna have to cooperate with me if you want to get better.” Eggs told her. Baby reluctantly removed her hands, and Eggs started looking at some blueprints. He was halfway through a few blueprints when he looked at Baby, and he could see that she was in more pain.  
“Hey, I think I know how I can help. It won’t completely heal you, but it’ll relieve some pain.” He said to her.  
“How?” She asked.  
“Here..” Eggs placed a hand on her stomach, a loud gurgle coming from it and a wince coming from Baby, and he slowly rubbed clockwise circles into it.  
“I…” Baby said.  
“Don’t be embarrassed, I’m fine with this.” Eggs told her. He continued rubbing her stomach, and he could see Baby slowly start feeling relieved. Once he was pretty sure Baby wouldn't be too uncomfortable for a while, he stopped rubbing her stomach.  
“Alright, I’ll go get the required tools to help, just sit tight and don’t go anywhere.” The night guard said.  
“Alright--- _HUUUK!_ ” Baby was about to say, cut off by a gag. Her hands immediately went to her mouth, and from experience with younger children and relatives, Eggs could predict what was gonna happen.  
“I-I gotta use the- _UUURRGGHHECK_ ” Baby exclaimed before another gag cut her off, and she ran out of the room, taking a large trash bin with her. Eggs put down a wrench he was holding and approached the door, stopping when he could hear retching and gagging. He slowly opened the door and headed left, where he could see Baby kneeling on one knee, throwing up into the bin she took. He headed towards Baby, and he put a hand on her back.  
“Alright, I gotcha.” He reassured the robot as she coughed up still-frozen ice cream into the bin. After around five minutes, Baby's system was empty, and she headed back inside Parts and Service.  
“Alright, I know you might be feeling better now, but I still think we should make sure you didn’t break. There’s still a chance your system might have broken.” Eggs said. Baby nodded, and she laid down so she could be checked.

Around ten minutes later, Eggs was finished, and thankfully, nothing broke. He helped Baby refill (properly), walked her back to her stage, crawled through the vent, and proceeded to head home after a long day of comforting a sick robot.


End file.
